Letters to You
by pingpong101
Summary: A load of letters that the Hunger Games characters wrote to their lost loved ones to help them say goodbye. R
1. Annie to Finnick

This fic will be letters that loved ones wrote to the dead to help them cope with the grief.

Annie to Finnick

_Dear my beloved Finnick_

_Words cannot describe the loss I feel. _

_The empty whole in my chest. _

_The overall pang of sadness that is with me._

_You died a hero though._

_You died the way you said you always wanted. Dying for something you believed in. _

_You did it, both president Coin and Snow are dead and the hunger games are no more. No more innocent children will be sacrificed for the capitols barbaric punishment and amusement._

_But Finnick how could you leave me. Those last weeks I had with you were the best in my life and I hoped they would go on forever._

_I have news though. I'm pregnant with a little baby boy. I didn't think I could live without you, I thought I would have to end it so I could join you. But then this news came and now I know I have to live, for our baby._

_I know he will be a spitting image of you, and that will be hard. But one day, when he is the right age, I will take him to the beach and we will walk along the sand and I will tell him how his daddy helped save the world, how brave and strong a man he was. How much I loved him. _

_Finnick I hope you are in a better place now and one day I will join you but until then I write this letter because I never got a proper goodbye. _

_Annie x_

_**Ok this was pretty bad but I'm bored (: I will continue with more letters. **_

_**If you have anyone you me to do a letter to please review and it might get done **_

_**Cheers**_

_**Review (:**_


	2. Katniss to Prim

Katniss writes a letter to Prim

_Prim it's been a few years since you died, I have been drowning in grief ever since but then Annie actually suggested I write a letter to you. _

_So here it goes._

_Prim I'm so sorry you died, you were too young. It should have been me instead. I have always been there for you and to look out for you but I wasn't there for you this time and now you're gone and it's my fault. I know if you were here you would be telling me that it wasn't my fault but it is. No matter what happens I will always think it was my fault._

_I know you are probably happy with yourself that you died while trying to save some one's life. You always were so considerate to others. You were always a better sister and I will miss you for the rest of my life_

_We did it though, no more Hunger Games, no more Avoxes will be made as punishments. If you were still here you would be jumping around with joy._

_I will make you proud though Prim. I really will, I will make sure that when you look down on me from heaven or where ever you are. When you look at me, from that happy place I really hope we all go to when we die; you will be smiling at me._

_I'm slowly coming to terms with what has happened in my life and all the changes going on._

_There is one last thing._

_Forgive me for not saving you._

_I love you and you will always have a place in my heart._

_Your sister, Katniss._

_-x-_

**Ok here is another chapter. Thanks for your reviews. **

**You wanted a Katniss to Prim one and here it is (: woooo (:**

**Please review and recommend letters I could do.**

**Thanks (:**


	3. Beetee to Wiress

**Beetee to Wiress**

_Dear Wiress._

_Here goes._

_While you were alive I never got to say how much I loved you. I never told you because I didn't want it to ruin our friendship._

_But now it's too late, you're gone from this world and you're never coming back._

_But I promise that you will forever live on in my heart, your laugh and your smile will forever be etched into my mind. _

_I will live my life to the fullest for you because that is what you would want._

_I will never forget you my beauty_

_Love from your dearest Beetee._

**Ok that is another one. Rubbish but oh well (: (:**

**Review please (: and also any other characters?**


	4. Gale to Madge

**Gale to Madge**

_Dear Madge_

_I'm sorry I couldn't get you out in time. It was my fault, I tried I really did try to get everyone I possibly could out of district 12 alive but I couldn't get to you._

_You were one of my only friends and sometimes I did have more than friendly feeling towards you but I didn't quite follow through because of Katniss._

_When I close my eyes I can see district 12 burning and I can imagine you screaming as a fire spread through your house. _

_I'm sorry. Forgive me please. I should of gone to your house as soon as I realized what was happening. But I saved myself instead of returning. When I saw the remains of district 12 and when I saw your house I couldn't comprehend that everything was gone._

_I'm sorry and that is all I can say. Katniss misses you as well. I know she does. I don't talk to her much anymore but I know she feels terrible about your fate. _

_I will miss you for eternity and I I still pray you forgive me._

_From your one of your best friends._

_Gale xxx _

_P.S I miss you, and I wish you were here and I know if you were you would help me sort out things between me and Katniss because we haven't spoken in what seems like forever. _

**Thank you for reading. Please review (:**

**This chapter was requested by ****ILovePeeta0000** **so I hoped you liked it sorry it was bad (:**

**Next I might do one from Gale to Prim because of the whole bomb thing. **

**Also any other characters?**

**(:**


	5. Gale to Prim

**Gale to Prim**

_Prim._

_God I'm so sorry, I had no idea the bombs I helped invent would be used on the helpless people of the capitol. I thought they would be used on the people with guns and the people who were shooting at us but not helpless people._

_God Prim I'm sorry, I will never forgive myself for that. I know it wasn't fully my fault but no matter what anyone says it was because I helped create them. I thought of you like a sister and I pretty much killed you._

_I haven't spoken to your sister in so long. She blames me for your death and I understand why. I wish I had the courage to talk to her again but I don't, I don't even think I could look her in the eye. _

_I'm sorry. I know I keep saying it but you were so young even though you didn't act it. You seemed to grow so wise when you were in district 13. _

_But I do promise you one thing. I will make sure your sister is happy. Even if she hates me I will make sure she is happy. _

_Goodbye Prim. _

_Gale x_

**Ok that wasn't very good. I wanted to show Gale loved Prim in a sisterly way but every time I tried it came out kinda creepy ahahahaha. Oh well (:**

**Review please (: I have a list of others to do but any requests (:**


	6. Katniss to Rue

**Katniss to Rue**

_Dear Rue._

_I cannot believe the way you died. I should have pushed you out the way of the spear but I didn't. I know we couldn't both have won the games but somehow I never thought of you dying. _

_We would have had to go our separate ways eventually, I know but…_

_I just want you to know that I am sorry, truly, truly sorry._

_You reminded me so much of my sister and when I look back I know your death happened for a reason. _

_You helped with the rebellion._

_I am the girl on fire but the rebellion was only embers before you. You were the spark that ignited the rebellion. District 11 was so angry and upset that they started the riots. Without you none of that would of happened._

I really hope you're in a better place now, I know you would be.

Love your friend Katniss.

**Thanks for reading. Well that's if you did read it.**

**I get many story alerts and stuff but again no reviews soooo PLEASE review (:**

**Who can I do next?**


	7. Katniss to her Dad

**Katniss to her dad.**

_Dad I know you weren't really part of this revolution in person but you were here in spirit. _

_I just know that you were singing along with me when I was singing the Hanging Tree, I could feel you right there beside me. I lost you and I couldn't feel you after prim died but looking back, I know you were there. _

_I know that you will be looking after Prim and discussing things that you were not around to see. _

_I also know that if you were still alive during the revolution you would have been fighting right beside me because I know it's a thing you would have supported with all your heart. Mum never really spoke about you much but I remember enough to know where your alliance would have stood._

_In a way you helped win the battle because I knew you were always beside me during the toughest times and that gave me strength. Sometimes I forgot about you being there but I know you never left. _

_I really hope you are proud of me._

_I'm sorry that I have killed people and I'm sorry I didn't take care of mum like I should have after you died but it was hard I was only young and I had to take care of prim and mum seemed too far gone and beyond help at the time_

_Thinking of all the people I killed during the games and during the battle it makes me feel sick. I still have nightmares but I hope you have forgiven me. At least I helped make the world a better place and I hope it stays that way. The games are over and things seem to be looking up._

_There is so much I want to say to you but I don't know how to say it all…_

_So I'm going to just say _

_I love you and I really miss you. I can't wait for a time when I can see you again and hear your voice and feel your arms around me._

_Say hello to everyone for me._

_Love your little girl_

_Katniss xxxxxxxxx_

**Thank you to anyone who did read this. I'm sorry I hanvent posted in while but I have been overwhelmed with exams. Its awful. But I have no more exams now until next year. **

**. It is a great feeling. Well im doing textiles but that's over a period of months… huge exam eh (:**

**Thanks if you did read this (:**

**REVIEW! (:**


	8. Katniss to Finnick

**Katniss to Finnick**

_To Finnick_

_You should not have died. You had just got married and recently I found out that Annie is carrying your child._

_I know Annie will take good care of the baby and make you proud. _

_I'm sorry you didn't get to see the end of the capitol and Snow and Coin. _

_Thank you so much for all you did for me and for everyone. I don't really know what to say in this letter._

_You were one of my closest friends and always will be. Every time I see a sugar cube I take one, even if I don't need it. Whenever I see them I think of you and how you sacrificed yourself us. Thank you._

_I will help Annie in any way that I can. I'm sorry again; I see your face often in my mind. You did not deserve the things you went through. You did not deserve to die so young, and just when things were going perfect for you. _

_You saved us all, so thank you._

_I will miss you_

_Katniss x_

**I'm sorry for the rubbishness of it. But … oh well.**

**Please review, pretty, pretty please.**

**Anyway that was another chapter done, any more idea's would be appreciated ;D**


End file.
